


And Baby Makes Five

by TLen



Category: Tatort
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-08 01:43:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11636340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TLen/pseuds/TLen
Summary: Thiel hat ein Problem. Oder sogar mehrere?





	And Baby Makes Five

Disclaimer: Die Rechte der in dieser Fan-Story verwendeten geschützten Namen und Figuren liegen bei den jeweiligen Inhabern. Eine Kennzeichnung unterbleibt nicht in der Absicht, damit Geld zu verdienen oder diese Inhaberrechte zu verletzen. Vielen Dank an Lady Charena fürs Beta.

„Ich bin fett!“ Frank Thiel starrte angewidert in den Badezimmerspiegel und seufzte abgrundtief.

„Du bist nicht fett. Das ist nur ein bisschen Babyspeck“, erwiderte Karl-Friedrich Boerne und trat hinter ihm.

„Sehr witzig“, entgegnete Thiel alles andere als humorvoll gestimmt. Boernes Hände glitten derweil über seinen Bauch. „Ich bin fett und das ist alles deine Schuld!“

„Sag nicht, dass es dir keinen Spaß gemacht hat.“ Boernes Hände wanderten nach oben zu Thiels empfindlichen Brustwarzen und kneteten sie vorsichtig. Seine Stimme war zu einem suggestiven Flüstern ganz nah am Ohr des anderes Mannes gesenkt. „Als wir es gemacht haben.“

Thiel stöhnte auf und lehnte sich in die Berührung des anderen Mannes. „Komm, lass es uns noch einmal machen“, wisperte Boerne und presste sich suggestiv noch enger an ihn.

Thiel wollte gerade zustimmend nicken, als ihn etwas durchzuckte und er sich hastig die Hände auf den Bauch presste. „Verdammt, kann es nicht nachts schlafen, wie jeder normale Mensch? Das hat es garantiert von dir.“

Boernes Hände glitten wieder nach unten und streichelten zärtlich über den runden Bauch seines Partners. „Pscht“, flüsterte er mit einer Sanftheit in der Stimme, die man ihm gar nicht zugetraut hätte. „Müsst ihr euern Vater immer ärgern. Papi und er wollen jetzt mal ein bisschen ungestört sein.“

„Ihr? Euer?“, fragte Thiel alarmiert.

„Ach ja“, antwortete Boerne leicht hin. „Das vergaß ich ganz zu erwähnen. Ich habe mir die Ultraschallbilder heute im Büro noch einmal angesehen. Ich denke, dieser total unfähige Mensch von Gynäkologe hat da eine Kleinigkeit übersehen oder besser zwei.“

„Was!?!“ Thiels Stimme überschlug sich vor Panik.

///

„Guten Morgen Frau Haller“, der Hauptkommissar grüßte freundlich, als er die Pathologie betrat.

Die Gerichtsmedizinerin erwiderte seinen Gruß und fügte dann ein: „Sie sehen aber gar nicht gut aus, Herr Kommissar“ hinzu.

Thiel seufzte. „Tagsüber macht mir der Magen zu schaffen und nachts plagen mich Albträume von Ihrem Chef“, gestand er.

„Sie träumen von mir? Soviel Stil hätte ich Ihrem Unterbewusstsein gar nicht zugetraut.“ Wie aus dem Nichts war plötzlich Boerne aus dem Nebenzimmer aufgetaucht. „Habe ich mit meinen brillanten Fähigkeiten unseren aktuellen Fall in Nullkommanichts gelöst?“, fragte er neugierig.

„Also, wenn Sie es partout wissen wollen, Sie haben mich geschwängert. Mit Drillingen!“, erwiderte Thiel und verschränkte abwehrend die Arme vor der Brust. 

„Apropos Schwangerschaft“, sagte Borne ungerührt der Feindseligkeit in Blick und Stimme des anderen Mannes. „Ich habe mir erlaubt zu untersuchen, was sie gestern so unschön in meinem Waschbecken von sich gaben und hätte da eine erfreuliche Mitteilung für Sie.“

Thiel riss die Augen auf. „Ich bin schwanger?“, fragte er entsetzt.

„Seien Sie nicht albern, Thiel“, erwiderte Boerne. „Selbst Ihre beschränkten Kenntnisse dürften doch soweit reichen, um zu wissen, dass ein Mann nicht schwanger werden kann.“

„Und welche erfreuliche Nachricht haben Sie dann für mich?“, fragte Thiel genervt.

„Sie leiden nur ein einer ganz harmlosen, leichten Magenverstimmung. Nichts, was nicht mit ein bisschen Schonkost in ein paar Tagen wieder verschwunden ist“, antwortete Boerne.

„Vorausgesetz Sie und der aktuelle Fall verursachen mir vorher kein Magengeschwür“, knurrte Thiel. „Gibt es neue Erkenntnisse?“

„Bedauere, nein. Aber wo nichts ist kann selbst ich beim besten Willen nichts finden.“

„Bitten Sie doch das nächste Mal den Täter darum, mehr Spuren zu hinterlassen“, fügte Borne hinzu als er Thiels enttäuschtes Gesicht sah. „Und übrigens, Sie wissen schon, dass Träume auch verborgene Wünsche und Sehnsüchte widerspiegeln.“ Er warf sich in Positur. „Möchten Sie vielleicht mit mir reden? Über Ihre geheimen Wünsche, Vater zu werden zum Beispiel. Oder sollte ich besser Mutter sagen? “

„Sie spinnen ja, Boerne“ Thiel wandte sich zum Gehen. „Auf Wiedersehen Frau Haller.“

„Auf Wiedersehen, Herr Thiel“; kam es freundlich zurück. 

„Oder über ihren Traummann?“, rief Boerne ihm nach. 

„In Ihren kühnsten Träumen nicht!“ Krachend fiel die Tür der Pathologie hinter Thiel ins Schloss

Boerne lächelte selbstzufrieden vor sich hin. „Mich deucht, er protestiert ein Tickchen zu sehr.“

Ende


End file.
